Mi Diosa
by StellaDeNoche
Summary: Bella and Alice are best friends but what happens when Alice falls in love with Bella while she's dating Edward. What if Bella is her true mate but she doesn't want to leave Edward? BELLICE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _Italics are Alice's thoughts, _**Bold are Alex's, **and Underlined are notes. It's my first story so go easy on me :)

**Chapter 1**

I don't know when exactly it happened, all I know is that I fell in love with my best friend, Isabella Swan, and it's the worst thing that could've happened to me.

**Senior Year **_October 29, 2009_

"Hey Bella," I say falling into step beside her.

"Hi Ali," She says smiling.

_She's so beautiful when she smiles. _

Wait what? Why did I just think that?

I look at her face again.

_So beautiful_.

Why had I never noticed before?

"What are your plans for the weekend?" I ask.

"Nothing really, Edward is supposed to be taking me on a date." My stomach burns with an unfamiliar feeling and I clench my hands into fists.

_What is wrong with me? Am I jealous? Why would I be jealous..._

**You know why.**

My inner vampire often decides to grace me with its presence in the form of telepathy. I'm not sure if I'm the only vampire this happens to because I don't want to tell the others. I was a bit freaked out when Alex first spoke to me but she's pretty cool. She is me but at the same time she's not. It's like being able to talk to your subconscious that has its own personality.

"Sounds fun," I say forcing a smile.

She hums in agreement. We walk into our last class of the day and take our seats in the back. We've just finished reading the play Othello and would now be watching the film, which I've seen a countless amount of times.

I take out a piece of paper and scribble a note to Bella.

Lesson #4567 Don't turn off the lights in a class if you don't want the students to pass notes or fall asleep

She smirks when she reads it and shakes her head at me.

Pay attention Alice!

But I'd much rather pass you notes :)

Not all of us are know it all vampires and have to actually pay attention to pass our classes

Oh please, you get all A's you know it all human

You're a pain

But you love me anyways

You're lucky I do

I start to write back when I see her shiver out of the corner of my eye.

"You okay?" I whisper.

"Just cold," she whispers back.

I grab my white jacket off the back of my chair where I had draped it earlier and hold it out to her.

"Here, take my hoodie."

"Thanks," she says shrugging it on and zipping it up.

I decide to try and watch the film when I hear her making sniffling noises. I look over concerned, and see her smelling the hoodie.

"What are you doing?" I ask my lips quirking in amusement. Her cheeks flush in embarrassment at being caught.

"It smells like you," she mumbles.

"Mmm I know I smell irresistible," I say winking. She rolls her eyes and focuses back on the film. I pretend to watch also but silently observe her instead. Her long brown hair with reddish tints falls down her back in waves. Her chocolate brown eyes are focused on the projector. I slowly trail my eyes down and stop at the sight of my hoodie hugging her body. A spark of possessiveness flares inside me. I feel a weird tugging sensation in my gut, as if someone had attached a rope to the inside of my chest, attached the other end to Bella, and yanked on it.

_Mine._

My eyes widen at that thought and I quickly look away.

_Holy shit, I can't have feelings for Bella can I? She's Edward's girlfriend!_

**He doesn't deserve her,** Alex growls.

_What am I going to do? Steal her away from him? _I scoff at the thought.

**Precisely.**

I've never been happier that I know how to hide my thoughts from him than in that moment. It also didn't hurt that we all have our own sound proof apartments within walking distance of the main house. It was a way to give each other privacy and let our guards down. Esme's idea of course.

The sound of the bell ringing brings me out of my thoughts.

"Remember your papers are due on Monday," Mr. Plats manages to get in before students begin rushing out to embrace their short freedom from school.

"Here Ali, thanks for letting me wear it," Bella says handing me back my hoodie.

"Anytime Bells."

"Come on let's get out of here," she says tugging on my arm.

"Impatient human," I tease.

"Lazy vampire," she retorts.

We follow the herd of students through the halls and out the front doors continuing our banter.

"Sparkling fairy."

"Hey! Now that's just uncalled for. We vampires happen to be sparkling studs." She snorts with laughter.

"Right of course you are," she says mockingly.

"Now listen here you—"

"Bella, Alice!" yells a voice from behind.

We turn to see my family making their way over to us.

Emmett and Rose are holding hands. They are the oldest couple after Carlisle and Esme. James has his arm casually slung over Jasper's shoulders. He joined us 5 years ago after falling in love with Jasper when he passed through our town with two other nomadic vampires. He and Jasper are my favorite brothers. They were being led by Edward, who had called us.

"Hi Bella," he says pecking her cheek. Edward is an old fashioned gentleman.

_At least you know they're not fucking._ I quickly hide my thoughts.

"Hey guys I'm going to head home," I say.

"Make sure you come over later for our movie marathon!" James reminds me.

"I will. See you guys later," I say waving. Bella smiles at me and waves goodbye before following Edward to his car.

I get into my black Nissan and speed off wishing I was driving my canary yellow Porsche, but this was more inconspicuous.

I tear down the streets until I reach "Cullen land" which was slightly hidden away from the rest of Forks. I park on the road with some of the other "every day" Cullen vehicles and run the rest of the way to my apartment. We all have 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom apartments. They aren't meant to be a luxury but a sanctuary.

I run up the stairs to my room and flop onto my king sized bed. I open my mind to let my thoughts flow freely.

**Have you accepted that you love her?**

_No, I can't._

**Why not?**

_She's Edward's girlfriend dammit!_

**But she is not his mate.**

_And what, she's mine?_

**You know the answer to that.**

I think back to the tugging sensation I felt earlier.

_*Flashback*_

_Carlisle was sitting in his office at home studying a book. He looked up when I walked in and smiled._

_"What can I do for you Alice?" he asked._

_"Carlisle why don't vampires have souls?" I asked curiously. He seemed to ponder my question a few moments before answering._

_"When I was living amongst the Volturi I learned of a legend long forgotten. The legend says that when we are changed we retain half of our soul. The other half leaves us to take up residence in the body of our true mate. It is supposedly why vampires are able to tell who our mates are. We feel the half of our soul left in our body pulling towards the one in our mate's," he explained._

_"Is the legend true?" I questioned intrigued._

_"I'm not sure my dear. Jasper, Emmett, and I know that we have found our true mates but we have never experienced the pull, unless it's a figurative one. It is possible the legend is just a myth of course and we truly have no soul. Or..." he said trailing off._

"Ugh! Fuck shit goddamn. FUCK SHIT GODDAMN," I yell.

**Very mature.**

"Oh fuck off."

**Rude much?**

Beep beep.

My Sidekick goes off in the pocket of my jeans alerting me that I have new messages. I take it out and unlock the screen.

Jazz: Hey darlin' come over to our place at 7! Em, Rose and Ed are going hunting but Bella will be here. See ya soon.

James: Wear your pjs biotch :*

I send a reply saying I would be there and lock my phone.

Bella would be there without Edward. The thought sent a thrill of excitement through me.

_Oh get a grip. Nothing is going to happen._

Sighing, I walk into my bathroom to take a shower. I throw my clothes into the hamper and step into my rather large shower. I stand under the spray for a few minutes, letting the hot water warm my cold skin, before quickly washing. I get out and catch a glimpse of myself in the steamy mirror. Smiling I blow my reflection a kiss. Vampires can be a bit vain sometimes.

I decide to wear my navy blue sweat pants and white Harvard hoodie, since James said to wear pjs. I usually sleep in sweats, they're so damn comfy.

I check the time on my phone. 6:43. If I walk over at a human pace I should get there a little before 7.

I lock my door and slowly begin to make my way over, the fallen leaves crunching under my uggs.

I arrive exactly on time. Jasper and James never lock their door so I let myself in. As soon as I open the door I smell her. I follow her scent to the living room where I find Jasper perched on James' lap in the reclining arm chair, and Bella stretched out on the couch with a comforter draped over her.

Jasper is the first one to notice me.

"Hey darlin', now that you're here we can start the movie," he says getting up. I walk over to sit with Bella on the couch.

"What are we watching?" she asks, lifting up the comforter and moving over to make room for me.

"Saw V," Jasper answers popping it into the blu ray player. He shuts off the lights and goes back to sit on James' lap. I look over at Bella, she hates scary movies. She sees the concern in my eyes and gives me a reassuring smile.

20 minutes into the movie, Bella jumps in fear. She crawls onto my lap and wraps her arms around my torso. I stroke my hand down her back to comfort her and hear her heart beat quicken.

_Interesting._

Experimenting I move my hand under her t-shirt to stroke her bare skin. Her breath hitches.

I dance my hand teasingly up and down her back. Her breathing gets shallower and I glance down at her. She's biting her lip.

_Jesus Christ_.

She's biting her lip and it's the sexiest thing I've ever seen. I want her.

Badly.

_Fuck shit goddamn._

I still my hand and try to re-focus my thoughts but my mind has gone completely to the gutter. Jasper, probably feeling my lust, looks over in confusion. He takes in our position and gives me a shit eating grin.

_Why is he smiling like that? He should be snatching Bella away from me._

**He knows the truth.**

I can feel my desire uncomfortably growing. I see Jasper shifting, before he gets up pulling James with him. His pupils are completely blown. Oops.

"We will be retiring for the night," he rushes out practically racing from the room. A grinning James salutes us goodnight, allowing his mate to pull him from the room.

"Horny vampires," Bella says chuckling.

I keep silent, closing my eyes to try to get back some control.

"Ali? You okay?" she asks turning her head to look at me.

I slowly open my eyes and she gasps.

"Ali, your eyes are pitch black! Are you hungry?" she asks nervously slowly moving off of me.

"Yes," I answer my eyes following her every move. She sees the way I'm watching her and swallows hard.

"Um, maybe you should go hunt?" she suggests scooting to the other end of the couch.

"I don't want blood." Relief flashes through her eyes.

"What do you want then?" she asks.

"You," I say. She has no time to answer before I can no longer hold myself back and lunge at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_"What do you want then?" she asks._

_"You," I say. She has no time to answer before I can no longer hold myself back and lunge at her._

My lips collide with hers and I pin her to the couch with my body. She doesn't respond at first, frozen in shock. Then I lick at her lips, and she moans in the back of her throat, parting to grant me entrance into her warm mouth.

Her arms which had been lying limply at her sides come up to wrap around my back. Our tongues battle for dominance until I retreat back into my mouth. She follows seeking me out and I gently suck on her tongue. She moans louder this time.

_Sweet Jesus that's sexy._

I release her tongue and pull back for a moment to look at her.

_God, she's beautiful. She's an angel. No, she's a goddess. _

"Mi diosa," I murmur caressing her cheek.

"Alice," she breathes and bites her lip.

A jolt of desire surges through me at the action and I lower my lips to her neck. I lick at her pulse point and suck. Hard. She fists the back of my hoodie into her hands.

I part her legs with my knee and move to press against her when I'm hit with a vision.

The others would be arriving in 15 minutes.

_Fuck shit goddamn._

Recognizing the glassy look in my eyes Bella asks, "Ali? What did you see?"

"They'll be here in 15 minutes," I answer reluctantly.

A lot of different emotions flicker through her eyes. Fear. Disappointment. Annoyance. Regret. And some others I can't place.

She releases her grip on my hoodie and I back off of her to move to the other side of the couch. We sit in silence for a few moments.

I can feel her eyes on me, quietly studying my face. I patiently wait for her to break the silence.

She clears her throat after a few moments.

"Alice," she says. I meet her eyes to let her know she has my attention. "You know I love you but... I'm not in love with you."

**Liar.**

"I'm with Edward and it's not fair to him—"

"It's okay Bella, you don't have to explain I understand," I say cutting her off my undead heart constricting painfully.

"Ali... we-we're okay right?" she asks.

"Of course Bells, we're best friends," I say forcing a smile. She doesn't look convinced.

"Promise?" she asks.

"Forever and always," I say honestly.

The front door opens and I hide my thoughts. Edward, Emmett, and Rose walk into the living room.

"Hey ladies!" Emmett booms, "Did Jazz and James leave you to go bang?" He asks grinning. Rose smacks him upside the head.

"Did you have a good time?" Edward asks Bella, kissing the top of her head. I can see the guilt in her eyes but luckily Edward is too dense to notice.

"I'm going to go home," I say quickly. Rose narrows her eyes at me suspiciously.

"Bye Ali," Bella says meeting my eyes for a moment.

"Later Bells," I reply and walk out.

"Was it something I said?" I hear Emmett joke behind me.

I speed home and slam the door behind me.

"FUCK SHIT GODDAMN," I yell in anguish.

If vampires could cry I'd be sobbing right now.

Beep beep.

Bella: I love you Ali

"Fuck you Bells," I whisper brokenly turning off my phone.

For the rest of the night I do nothing but lay in bed cursing Bella until I finally have to get up to hunt before school.

I rip my deer apart with a sick satisfaction pretending it's Edward. I'd never had any problems with him and he's an okay guy but he has the one thing I want most.

_Bella._

For that I want to kill him.

**He is still your brother. **

_It's not like I'd actually kill him. I just want to... rough him up a bit._

**Alice! He has done nothing to you. While Bella is your mate, he did have her first. **

_I know, doesn't mean I have to like it. _

I drag myself back home to get ready for school, throwing on the first things that come in contact with my hand. Another perk to being a vampire, we are gorgeous without trying.

**There's that vanity again. **

_Who asked you? _

I hop in my car and drive at a normal speed to school. I finally turn my phone back on and see I have 9 new messages. 2 are from Jazz, 1 is from James and the others are from Bella. I delete all of Bella's without reading them.

_Thank god I only have three classes with her. _

I manage to avoid her until our second period math class.

I get there first and take my usual seat in the back. She walks in a few seconds after me and I forget to do my unnecessary breathing.

She's wearing a blue skirt that makes her legs look absolutely delicious and a tight blouse showing off her cleavage. Her hair is in a messy bun and she's wearing her glasses which means she didn't feel like putting on her contacts this morning.

She looks beautiful.

She looks fuckable.

_Ay. Dios. Mio. Mi diosa, what are you doing to me. _

She gives me an unsure smile. I'm not sure if I returned it because I'm too busy ogling her.

She takes the seat next to me.

"Hi Ali," she says hesitantly. I shake the extremely distracting thoughts out of my head.

"Hey Bella," I reply smoothly. Luckily the teacher begins his lesson so I don't have to start a conversation with her.

When the bell rings 50 minutes later, I try to shove my things in my bag and rush out. Unfortunately because I have to move at a human pace, I'm too slow to avoid Bella.

"Ali, why didn't you answer any of my texts?" she asks walking beside me. We don't have third period together but she's following me anyways.

"Sorry Bella, I was really busy," I answer lamely.

"Alice if you don't want to—"

"Alice!" someone squeals. We look to see Jessica and Lauren approaching us. I'd never been so happy to see Jessica. I usually try to avoid her because she has the most annoying crush on me, and I only have eyes for one person, but I could care less at the moment.

"Hey Jess," I say flashing her one of my dazzling smiles. Her eyes widen and she looks dazed for a moment but she quickly recovers when Lauren elbows her in the stomach before walking away.

"Hey Alice, so I was wondering, if you're not busy tomorrow would you maybe want to come to my Halloween party?" she asks hopefully. "Your whole family is invited, including you Bella," she continues acknowledging her.

"Are you going to go Ali?" Bella asks quietly.

**Say yes.**

"Sure, why not," I say flashing Jessica another smile. Bella shoots me an annoyed look.

"Edward and I will also be there."

"Awesome!" she moves to invade my space. "Make sure you save me a dance Alice," she purrs winking and sauntering off.

I feel Bella stiffen beside me.

_I don't know about this._

**Bella will have Edward, why should you be alone? Besides a little jealousy might open her eyes.**

_But I don't want to hurt Jessica._

**She is a human, she will get over you eventually.**

I look at Bella to find her glaring back at me.

"So, you and Jessica?" she questions.

"Yeah I guess," I say walking down the hall. I had 2 minutes until class started. Bella doesn't follow me.

**She's jealous. **

_Good. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Senior Year** _October 31, 2009_

It was the night of Jessica's Halloween party. I'd managed to avoid Bella for the most part of the day. It didn't hurt that she wasn't speaking to me either, still upset by Jessica's display in the hall the other day. I was a bit annoyed with her to be honest.

_She has no reason to be mad, it's not like she's my girl._

**She's your mate.**

_She's with Edward!_

Alex didn't reply. I huffed in annoyance and continued getting ready for the party.

I adjusted my blond wig and slipped a silver cross over my head. No crosses do not bother us, that's just a myth that got started because Dracula is an atheist.

I tucked the bottom of my dark blue jeans into my black leather boots, and put my black leather jacket on over my white turtleneck to complete my outfit.

I went to check myself out in my full length mirror.

_Damn I look good._

My keen hearing picked up the sound of Jasper's jeep arriving outside. We decided to ride over to the party together, or more accurately Jasper demanded that I ride with them. Most likely so he could interrogate me since we haven't really gotten a chance to talk.

"Hey guys," I greet them hopping into the backseat.

"Don't "hey guys" us. Why the hell haven't you told us what happened between you and Bella?" Jasper demands turning around to glare at me from the passenger seat while James pulls off.

"I'm sorry Jazz, things have just been a bit... overwhelming I guess," I reply. His eyes soften a bit.

"Well you're not getting out of this jeep until you spill every last detail," he says.

"He's not joking Ali, he'll hold you hostage in here until you tell him," James teases from behind the steering wheel. Jasper faces back around to playfully whack him on the arm.

"Watch it," he says mock glaring at his mate before turning to raise his eyebrow at me expectantly.

Sighing I tell them everything that's happened in the last two days.

"I knew it!" Jasper squeals when I finish explaining.

"Knew what?" I ask confused. James parks a block away from the house and shuts the engine off.

"I knew Bella was your mate," he explains excitedly.

"Yeah, well she's with Edward," I say bitterly.

"Moron. Don't make excuses. She belongs with you," James says softly.

"Whatever. Can we go?" I say getting out of the car. Jasper starts to say something but James puts his hand on his arm stopping him. They share a look and understanding passes between them. Jasper nods his head and they get out of the car.

I get a good look at what they're wearing. James is dressed as a Roman emperor and Jasper as his slave.

_How original,_ I think rolling my eyes.

**Don't be jealous.**

They both compliment my costume and have a good laugh over the irony.

We walk up the stairs and open the door to the house.

I smell her as soon as we walk inside.

The lights are dimmed and the music is blaring, the bass slightly shaking the walls. There are a few couples making out on the couches in the living room but we follow Bella's scent to the basement.

The room is huge. Almost everyone is dancing in the middle of the room, where a space had been cleared. Jazz and James went to join them. I hang back for a moment to observe.

There are a few people drinking on some couches pushed up against the walls. Edward and Bella occupy one of the smaller couches. He has his arm wrapped around her shoulders and looks extremely uncomfortable.

_Mine._

I fantasize about ripping his arm off and beating him with it.

He's dressed as a doctor.

_Lame, he's probably wearing Carlisle's clothes._

I wasn't sure what Bella was supposed to be until she saw me across the room and flashed me a smile, showing off her fake fangs. She takes in my costume and smiles even wider. I smirk back at her.

I make my way across the crowded room over to them.

"Hey," I say coming to a stop in front of Bella.

"Hey back," she says.

"Hello Alice, what are you dressed as?" Edward asks politely.

"Not what, who," I reply.

_Dumb fucker._

**Alice!**

"She's Buffy," Bella explains. His face scrunches in confusion.

"The vampire slayer," I elaborate.

"Oh right, of course," he says although he still looks confused.

"Does this mean you have to slay me," Bella jokes flashing her fangs again.

"Depends on whether or not you have a soul," I joke back.

"Hmmm well in that case I—"she stops mid-sentence and narrows her eyes at something behind me. I turn around and find myself face to face with Jessica, who is dressed as a cop.

A very slutty cop.

"Hey Alice, I'm coming to collect on that dance you owe me," she says grabbing my hand. "You two don't mind if I borrow Alice for a while, do you?" she asks Edward and Bella.

"Not at all," Edward says giving her a small smile. Bella forces a smile onto her face but doesn't say anything.

"Great! Don't worry I'll give her back soon," she says dragging me off to the dance floor where she proceeds to grind on me until Mike steals her away for a dance.

I make my way back to the couch to find Edward sitting alone.

"Where's Bella?" I ask.

He points across the room where Bella is taking shot after shot after shot which Lauren is pouring.

Bella is not a drinker, she rarely touches alcohol.

_This is not good._

"Jesus Edward, you didn't think to stop her?" I snap at him and quickly cross the floor to her, leaving Edward on the couch with a pained facial expression.

_Dumb fucker._

**Agreed.**

Lauren scampers off when she sees the angry expression on my face.

"I think you've had enough Bella," I tell her snatching away the shot she was about to down.

"Hey! You're not the boss of me. Go back to your girlfriend," she slurs at me attempting to snatch it back. I put it down on the table and wrap my arm around her waist. I drag her slightly resistant body back over to Edward and hold out my hand.

"Give me your keys. I'm taking her home. Get a ride with Jazz and James," I say in a no nonsense tone. He looks relieved that he won't have to deal with his intoxicated girlfriend and quickly hands over his keys.

Bella has stopped fighting me but I still have to half carry her to Edward's Volvo, where I carefully buckle her into the passenger seat.

The ride to her house is silent. Bella most likely senses the anger rolling off me.

I park across the street from her house, and help Bella out of the car. After listening to make sure Charlie and Renee are asleep, I use the spare key they keep under the welcome mat to quietly unlock the door. We make it upstairs to her room and I wait for her to close the door before rounding on her.

"What were you thinking drinking so much Bella?" I whisper angrily, conscious of Bella's sleeping parents down the hall.

"Shut up Alice, you don't control me," she slurs.

"No, I don't. But I care about you," I say. She snorts.

"You don't care about me. You were dancing with your whore all night," she argues.

"And you were cuddling with your boyfriend! You have no right to be upset with me. We are not dating I can do whatever the hell I want!" I whisper yell.

**Calm yourself Alice. **

I start to calm down while Bella looks at me as if contemplating something. She seems to come to a decision because she advances towards me and practically throws herself into my arms to kiss me.

She moves her lips furiously against mine, but as much as I want to I don't kiss back. She notices and pulls back after a few seconds.

"You're a tree just like Edward," she accuses angrily.

"A tree?" I ask puzzled.

"Just standing there and barely kissing back. A stupid lifeless tree with no emotions," she rambles.

I barely have time to enjoy her drunken boyfriend bashing, when she grabs the back of head to crash our mouths together again.

"Kiss me back dammit," she mumbles against my lips. I grab her shoulders and hold her back at arms length.

"Bella you're drunk and this doesn't change the fact that you're still Edward's girlfriend. If you want to be with me then you need to break up with him. I won't share you," I gently explain.

"I can't," she whispers sadly.

I start to ask her why when I'm hit with a vision of her throwing up all over the floor.

I have 28 seconds.

I scoop her up bridal style and run silently to the bathroom, depositing her on the floor in front of the toilet where she immediately begins emptying out the contents of her stomach. I rub her back soothingly.

"Ali, don't ever let me drink again," she groans before lowering her head to throw up again.

When she finally finishes, I help her rinse the vomit out of her mouth and carry her to bed. I move to leave out of the window but she stops me whispering, "Don't leave. Stay with me, please."

I hesitate before climbing into bed next to her.

"Hold me," she says snuggling into my side and burying her face in my neck. My arms come up to obey her command, holding her close. She sighs in content, and passes out.

"I love you, mi diosa," I whisper kissing the top of her head.

I spend the night holding her and listening to the rhythmic sound of her breathing, content to just be in her presence even if she is asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Senior Year **_December 14, 2009_

The morning after Halloween, Bella claimed to have no memory of what had transpired the night before. I believed her at first due to how much alcohol she had consumed, but I became suspicious when she started avoiding me. She was replying to my texts with one word answers and when she saw me coming near her, she turned and walked in the opposite direction. I decided to give her the space she obviously wanted. It's been a month and a half and we still haven't talked. I'm torn between being tired of chasing her and desperately missing her. I'm doing my best not to cave and make the first move but it's not easy, especially with Alex constantly reminding me,

**She's your mate.**

When I walk into last period English, Mr. Plats explains that we will be doing a group project.

_Please don't let me be in Bella's group!_

He has us count off 1-5 and we have to make groups with the other people who have our number. I'm a 2.

Bella is a 3.

_Yes!_

I start to go sit with my group when I finally allow myself a quick glance in Bella's direction. She has her head down on the desk and I can pick up the sound of her faint sniffles. An internal battle wages inside of me.

**She's your mate.**

_Fuckkk._

I walk over and discreetly ask Mike to switch groups with me. He quickly agrees, probably hoping to get on my good side.

There are two other people in our group, Angela and Ben.

Is she okay? Angela mouths to me when I sit down, nodding her head in Bella's direction.

I obviously have no clue what's wrong since we haven't spoken in so long but I mouth back,

Rough night.

Angela nods.

"We'll do half and you two can do half," she says quietly. I nod in acceptance.

Her and Ben scooch their desks a little bit away from us to begin working. I decide to start on our half and let Bella relax.

I'm organizing an outline when she sniffles again. My hand absentmindedly reaches out to stroke her hair. I feel her stiffen and still my hand realizing what I've done. She turns her head to the side to see who'd touched her.

My stomach drops at the sight of her red watery eyes.

"Ali?" she whispers sadly.

"Sorry," I say slowly moving my hand back.

She gives me a weak smile and says, "I didn't say to stop." I return the smile and continue my ministrations.

She watches me work on the outline for a few minutes before brokenly whispering, "It hurts Ali."

I look up slightly alarmed at that.

"What's wrong Bells?" I ask anxiously.

"It's my parents," she says.

_Shit._

Renee and Charlie have been having a lot of marital issues ever since Charlie found out she was cheating on him with some baseball player. Worse than that, Renee is a horrible mother. She's constantly putting Bella down and making her feel like shit. I can't count the number of times Bella has called me in the middle of the night in tears. I think Renee is just jealous of her own daughter. It's pathetic and disgusting. I wouldn't mind unleashing Alex on her.

"What did they do?" I ask.

"They're planning on getting a divorce," she says her eyes starting to water.

_Fuck shit goddamn.  
_

"Bella I'm so—"

I'm cut off by the sound of the bell ringing.

"Don't forget this project is worth 20% of your grade, so work hard on it," Mr. Plats says.

Bella, not having to pack up, rushes out of the room.

Angela and Ben wave goodbye when they walk past and I return the gesture, quickly packing my things before hurrying to follow Bella through the hall.

It's pouring rain outside and the skies are dark.

_Perfect weather for a vampire. _

I stop on top of the steps when I see her approaching Edward, who is leaning against his car waiting for her. I listen in on their conversation.

"Feeling any better?" he asks.

_Idiot! It's not something you just get over in a few hours._

"No," she says simply.

"You know Bella, maybe it's for the best," he tries.

_Dumb fucker._

"Whatever Edward," she says clearly annoyed. He clears his throat uncomfortably and asks, "Do you want to come over? I can play you a song on the piano, maybe it'll make you feel better," he says smiling softly.

_Dios mio, how dumb can this fucker get!_

"Just fucking take me home. I want to be alone," she snaps getting into his Volvo and slamming the door.

I decide to run ahead at vampire speed and double back later for my car.

I get to Bella's house two minutes before them and climb the tree parallel to her window, hiding myself from view within the damp leaves.

When he parks the car I see him lean over slightly for a kiss and I fight back a growl, but Bella gets out of the car opening her umbrella, and storms into the house slamming the door behind her.

I can't help my smirk at her rebuff.

Edward looks up and regards her window with an indecipherable expression on his face before driving away.

I watch Bella enter her room and lock the door. She sits indian style on her bed and begins a staring contest with the wall.

I watch her until I can't take it anymore.

I was worried she wouldn't hear me over the rain but she looks up when I tap on her window. Her eyes slightly widen in disbelief but she hurries over to open the window and let me in.

"Alice, what the hell are you doing? It's pouring!" she says going to get me dry clothes to change into. I don't answer her, lost in my thoughts.

_This is the first time we've been alone in a while._

She doesn't comment on my silence.

"Here," she says shoving a pair of sweats and a t-shirt into my arms.

She goes to sit back on her bed and hugs a pillow to her chest.

I silently peel my wet clothes off until I'm left in my bra and panties. I can feel Bella's eyes burning a trail up and down my body. Normally I would tease her but not when she's upset.

I quickly pull the dry clothes on and make my way over to the bed, sitting down next to her and leaning back against the pillow.

We sit in comfortable silence listening to the rain.

I think back to the unanswered question she asked me and break the silence by humming. Bella shoots me an annoyed look and opens her mouth to say something until I start to softly sing.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_She was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

Bella regards me with an unreadable expression but she doesn't tell me to stop so I keep singing.

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

Bella starts to cry.

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

I stop singing because she's sobbing and pull her into my arms. She doesn't fight me, and wraps herself around me tightly as if she's afraid I'll let go.

_I'll never let go._

It takes her about half an hour to cry herself into exhaustion.

"Sleep love," I whisper when her tears finally cease. She quietly obeys, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

I let her rest for two hours but wake her up at 6, knowing Renee gets home at 7 and Charlie two hours later.

"Bella...Bells...wake up," I say gently prodding her awake.

She groggily opens her eyes to glare at me.

"Sorry baby but your mom will be home in an hour," I explain. Her pupils dilate and my eyes widen at the look she's giving me.

"What did you just say?" she asks.

"Your mom will be home in an hour," I repeat carefully.

"No, before that."

"Sorry."

"No, in the middle."

"I don't know," I say confused, wracking my brain to try to figure out what she's talking about but coming up short.

"You called me 'baby'," she tells me moving to straddle my waist.

"Bella, um, you're upset and you're not thinking—"

She decides to shut me up by forcing her tongue into my mouth.

Not that I offered up much resistance. I crave her worse than blood and while I'm ten times stronger than she is, I'm powerless to stop her.

I let her dominate our kiss until she pulls back for air and peppers kisses down the side of my face to my neck. She licks at my pulse point and I bite my lip turning my head to give her better access.

My eyes land on something on her dresser and my body freezes as though someone threw ice cold water on me. Bella notices my reaction and pulls away to look at me.

"Alice? What's wrong? Did I do…" she follows my line of sight her voice trailing off when she spots what I'm looking at.

A picture of her and Edward.

She slowly gets off me.

I don't stop her.

She seems to gather her thoughts for a moment before whispering, "Alice I remember Halloween night."

"I know," I reply. She looks at me in surprise.

"You started avoiding me," I say answering her silent question. She looks away guiltily.

"Will you tell me now why you can't leave him?" I ask.

She's silent for a while before she answers.

"I do love you, but I also love him."

"You can't have us both."

"I know."

"You choose him." She looks down.

"Why? You say you love him but I don't think you're in love with him," I challenge.

"I- He was my first love. The first guy to ever really pay attention to me. I know I'm not pretty and so I—"

"What?!" I exclaim cutting her off. Her eyes widen slightly at my outburst and she tries to backtrack.

"I mean I know Edward says I look nice sometimes, and when I say I'm not pretty he says I look fine but I don't—"

"WHAT?!" I exclaim louder my eyes darkening in anger.

"He says you look nice 'sometimes'?!" Bella looks a little fearful but nods her head.

**You may kill him now.**

I ignore Alex and take a minute to calm myself.

"Bella you look beautiful, ALWAYS. You're so unbelievably sexy that I'm constantly struggling for control so I don't throw you against a wall and have my way with you," I tell her bluntly.

"Is that why Edward doesn't—"

"No, Edward is just a... **Pussy? **Tree," I say borrowing her metaphor from Halloween, which she smiles slightly at.

"If you were my girl there'd be nothing stopping me from having to control myself. I honestly don't know how Edward keeps his hands to himself. I would be touching you all the time if you were mine," I say.

**She is yours.**

"All the time?" she scoffs in disbelief.

"All. The. Time. You would get sick of me. Cuddling you when we watch movies, holding your hand in class, spooning you while you sleep, worshipping your body in bed," I say my voice trailing off at the last one when I hear Bella's breath hitch. She starts to lean in towards me.

I know I shouldn't but my body has a mind of its own and I slowly lean in to meet her. Our lips are centimeters away when I hear the door open downstairs. I pull back reluctantly, cursing and thanking Renee's timing. As much as I want to, I don't want to kiss her knowing He gets to kiss her too. I want her all to myself.

Alice Cullen doesn't share.

"Renee is home," I tell her pecking her cheek and getting up. She looks disappointed but nods.

"I'll text you later," I say opening the window.

"Okay," she whispers before I jump into her tree. As I'm climbing down Renee yells, "Bella get your ungrateful lazy ass down here and do these dishes!" I grit my teeth forcing myself to run home and not turn back to rip my soul mate's mother to shreds.

**You have acknowledged that she is your mate?**

_I guess so, _I think defeated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: tlc125 I borrowed "dump the dud" from you haha. Duralast406 this story is actually based on real life with me being Alice and Bella being my best friend who I've been in love with for 4 years. Renee is based on her mother you can imagine how much I hate that woman! Thanks for reading and thanks to all my readers and reviewers :)**

**Senior Year **_May 27, 2010_

It's been four months since Bella decided we couldn't be more than friends and every day I die a little more inside.

_*Flashback*_

_New Years Eve_

_My siblings, Bella, and I were at a packed New Year's party at Jessica's house. There were three times the amount of people present than at her Halloween party. _

_I was brooding in a corner watching everyone else have fun and trying to avoid having to see Bella and Edward act all coupley._

_It was 5 minutes to midnight when Edward approached me._

_"Have you seen Bella? I can't find her anywhere," he asked. I figured with so many humans packed in one place he couldn't track her scent._

_I bet I could._

_"No, I haven't, sorry," I said. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration._

_"If you see her let her know I'm looking for her please," he said._

_"Of course," I replied. He nodded and walked off. I decided to look for her myself._

_Whoever finds her gets to keep her, I thought mischievously._

_I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. I caught her faint scent and followed it out of the basement. I politely manuevered my way through the throngs of people and made my way upstairs where her scent was stronger. It lead me down a hall to a door. I knew she was inside._

_"Bella," I called knocking gently. The door slowly opened and she pulled me inside, closing it shut again. We were in a bathroom. _

_"Why are you hiding up here?" I asked leaning against the door._

_"I just wanted a few moments alone," she answered leaning back against the sink._

_"I can leave if you want," I offered not wanting to invade her space. She shook her head._

_"Stay," she said softly. _

_I checked the time on my phone._

_11:59 pm._

_"Edward is looking for you," I said reluctantly. She hummed in acknowledgment._

_"Why is it that you were able to find me and he wasn't," she said rhetorically. I didn't answer since it wasn't really a question directed at me and more of her speaking to herself aloud._

_We sat in silence studying each other until we heard the music cut off and the countdown begin._

_"10, 9, 8, 7, 6..." _

_Bella pushed off the sink and slowly advanced on me._

_"...5, 4, 3, 2, 1"_

_She grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into a gentle kiss._

_"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

_I grabbed her waist and attempted to deepen the kiss but she pulled back._

_"Ali, we can't do this anymore," she said weakly. I released her and she took a step back._

_"It's really not fair to Edward or to you. We can't be more than friends," she continued. It seemed like she was trying to convince herself more than me._

_I wanted to march downstairs and rip Edward apart. _

_He doesn't deserve her! _

_But I said nothing and did nothing but nod my head sadly. She pecked my cheek and walked out of the bathroom taking my dead heart with her._

Since then we've both been acting how we were before we kissed for the first time back in October.

Like best friends who aren't secretly in love.

But it's not hard to figure out if you know what to look for. Lingering hugs, playful teasing, stolen glances that turn into staring contests...

It's extremely frustrating and if I didn't have the patience that comes with being a vampire, I'd probably be going even more insane than I already am. But I know Bella and I are meant to be together so all I can do is wait.

It's aggravating that I can't see anything related to our relationship in my visions, like when she's going to finally dumb the dud to be with me. I can see everyone's future except for the one I really want to. Fate must love to torment me. It would explain why my mate is dating my adopted brother.

My entire family knows by now that Bella is my true mate. Everyone except for Edward, who still thinks Bella is his mate just because she's his singer and he can't read her thoughts.

_Dumb fucker._

Our family does not want to get involved unless they have to. Carlisle says things will work out how they're meant to eventually. I just wish I could speed things along.

Graduation is a week away and I'm excited to be done with high school, for now.

Beep beep.

I'm brought out of my musings to see I have a message from Bella.

Bella: Ali, can you come over? I need to talk to you. Please it's important.

I check the time.

12:03 am.

Concerned I immediately text back.

Me: On my way.

I run out of my house and make it to Bella's in record time. I look up to see she has the window open for me and waste no time climbing up.

I manuever myself through the window and silently shut it closed.

I turn around to see Bella quietly weeping face down on her bed. I quickly walk over and sit beside her. She looks up when she feels the bed dip and launches herself into my arms.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I ask calmly even though my insides are gripped with panic.

"My parents finalized their divorce," she explains crying into the crook of my neck.

_Fuck shit goddamn._

I don't say anything but soothingly rub her back.

"That's not all," she whispers through her tears.

I get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Tell me," I say gently.

"My mom is moving to Canada to be with her boyfriend and she's taking me with her," she weeps.

_No, no, no, no, no, no._

My body goes into shock and my mind shuts down for a few moments until I register Bella's voice pulling me back to reality.

"Alice...Ali..." she says gazing at me in concern. I take an unnecessary breath and quickly get a hold of myself.

"You can't stay with Charlie?" I ask hopefully.

"No, I don't get to decide because I'm still a minor until August and my mom has full custody of me," she says.

_She will be away from me and living with that despicable woman._

Alex growls in anger.

"I- I don't want to be separated from you," I say brokenly.

"I don't want to go."

"Did you tell Edward?"

"Yes. He said he'll try to come visit me but it'll be difficult because Canada isn't as vampire friendly as Forks, and that he'll see me when I come back for the summer," she says annoyed.

_Idiot. A whole year without Bella, I don't think I can do it._

"But you'll be a legal adult in August. Can't you just come back then and go to a college nearby?" I ask desperately begging her with my eyes to reassure me.

"I don't know Ali. I hope so," she says tiredly. "I'm really exhausted. Stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course Bells," I reply. She closes her eyes and I wait for her breathing to even out before kissing her forehead and jumping out the window.

I tear through the forest unleashing my rage and anguish, using several trees as punching bags.

When I feel slightly better I sit within the debris and pull my knees to my chest.

"Please don't take my love away from me," I whisper into the night hoping that just this once fate will have mercy on me.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: **This is not chapter 6**. It is my real life story that I based the fanfic off of and a response to duralast's question "What happened between you and your best friend in real life?" You do not have to read this, I'll be posting the actual chapter 6 asap.

**My Story**

I'm 20, I'll be 21 in April. I've had 6 boyfriends in my life but none that lasted more than 4 months. I kept my heart locked under maximum security and I never wanted to fall in love. When I was 14 my grandparents enrolled me in an all-girls school because my cousin went there. At the time I thought I was 100% straight.

My first day I noticed this really pretty girl who had ridiculously long hair and I secretly called her Rapunzel. I remember showing her this stupid card trick, which makes me cringe in embarrassment when I think back on it.

Rapunzel and I didn't really talk my freshman year. Then towards the end of our sophomore year in '09 she asked me to borrow my twilight book. I don't lend my books to anyone because I'm always worried that they'll damage them, lose them, etc. I pretty much have OCD when it comes to my books but I couldn't say no to her for some reason. While she was reading we would have discussions about the book. We bonded over twilight.

10/29/09 our junior year Rapunzel managed to maneuver her way through the maximum security and bring down the walls around my heart and I didn't realize it until a month later. We became best friends really fast. We were texting and talking on aim all day every day. One day she was cold and I gave her my hoodie to wear and I had an Alice moment and thought _mine. _It was slightly unnerving because I never thought I was the jealous/possessive type, but she brought out the Alice in me. I definitely playfully bit her neck once.

I was late for school often because I hit my snooze button a million times except the days I practically jumped out of bed because I was meeting her to walk to school together, or the days I wanted to stop at the store before school to get her twix which is her favorite chocolate. When she was upset and would call me crying late at night I'd sing to her to try to cheer her up. I always knew when she was around because she had the most addicting scent, which was my inspiration for Alice always being able to track Bella by her scent. Our friends at school used to joke that we acted like a married couple, which we kind of did.

Then in 2010 she started dating this guy who became her first love. I was mad with jealousy but I never said anything. When she'd tell me she was going to hang out with him or whatever I'd just be like "ohh that's cool" when I was thinking _He doesn't deserve you! _

Our senior prom I spent avoiding the area they were in because I did not want to see her with him. I always wanted to rip his head off, not because he wasn't an okay guy but because he had her.

I think sometime after that I found out she was moving to Canada with her parents and little brother. It broke my heart. When she moved after we graduated, I'd been in love with her for about a year and a half and never told her how I felt. I figured it didn't matter anyways because she was moving and since I wouldn't see her every day and what not my feelings would go away. Wrong.

Somewhere around year 3 of being in love with her, instead of my feelings going away over time like I thought, my love was getting stronger. I freaked out. I made excuses not to video chat with her, I stopped texting her, etc. I pushed her away because I was afraid of how much I love her. I was a pussy.

Months after not speaking to her I still found myself constantly thinking about her and dreaming about her. I was desperately missing her. I finally couldn't take it anymore and text her (September '13). I told myself to stop being a pussy. I wasn't falling out of love with her anytime soon so why fight it.

She didn't reply for a week, she was very angry with me. After all we'd been through I pushed her away without an explanation because I was an idiot. She asked me why I did it and for the first time in our friendship I lied to her. I told her some bs about being a horrible communicator because I was afraid to tell her how I felt. I laid awake at night tossing and turning, the guilt of lying to her eating away at me. I didn't want to base our relationship on lie and I figured she deserved the truth after I hurt her. So I told her. She was surprised because she thought I was straight but she was okay with it. However she was still pissed at me for leaving her. It took a while for us to get back to semi normality.

The other day she told me that she never thought I'd let her down but that she's come to terms with it and I basically told her that it's still killing me to have let her down when she's never let me down. I think it'll always be one of my biggest regrets. We also discussed how she was pissed at her ex and she referred to him as a tree (lol). I told her I never thought he deserved her because he didn't treat her like a goddess and she said" truth is no one would treat me like a goddess."

_Um yes I've worshipped the ground you walked on for 4 years. I'm still as ridiculously in love with you as I was when I was 16._

She is Bella. She's so beautiful and doesn't know it. She drives me insane because she thinks she's not even pretty when she is perfection. I literally want to go to Canada and kidnap her. At the same time I hate being in love with her. Unrequited love is a pain.

So that is my real life story. I was trying to somewhat follow my story in the fanfic but I see you guys are really upset at the thought of Alice and Bella being separated, so I'm going to think about possibly going in a different direction but no promises :-p Thanks for reading :)


End file.
